Snowed In!
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire, and Matt are all snowed in under one roof! Please R/R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. No Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ I don't know where Lizzie lives so I don't know if they would get snow but in my story they would. So, enjoy!

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were sitting at Lizzie's kitchen counter having a snack one Saturday afternoon when, Lizzie looked out the window and shrieked. "Gordo, Miranda! It's snowing!"

Miranda and Gordo whirled around to look out the window where Lizzie's gaze was now transfixed.

"You're right!" Miranda said matching Lizzie's shriek with an excited squeal of her own.

"Gordo smiled. "Maybe there will be so much snow the schools will close and we'll have no school on Monday!"

Lizzie sighed. "Maybe. But, we've never had _that_ much snow before."

"It could happen." Gordo said staring at the snowflakes falling slowly past the window.

They sat and watched for a while as the snowflakes met with the ground and immediately dissipated.

"Maybe there isn't going to be any accumulation." Miranda said her nose wrinkling at the thought.

"Maybe. But, we should go check the weather report to be sure. It's only 11:00pm we may get some before night fall." Lizzie said heading toward the family room.

Gordo and Miranda got up to follow her.

Matt bumped into them on the way.

He was running toward the door dressed in: several layers of clothing, mittens, earmuffs, a hat, boots, a scarf, and had a toboggan tucked under his arm.

"Matt, where are you going?" Gordo asked.

"To the snow!" Matt called over shoulder as he was nearing the front door.

"You want to tell him?" Miranda asked looking at Gordo.

"Better let him find out on his own that way no one is the bad guy." Gordo replied as they started walking again.

When they finally got to the family room Lizzie was sitting on the couch, frowning at the television as the weatherman displayed the weather.

"Lizzie, what is it?" Miranda asked.

"No accumulation." Lizzie stated simply.

Lizzie glanced out the window to see Matt staring at the falling snowflakes and looking down at the wet cement.

He seemed to be trying to calculate this situation in his head.

_Snowflakes + cold weather + ground = snow accumulation._

At least normally it did.

Lizzie could see this reasoning in his face as he trudged inside.

He pulled a black and orange walky-talky from somewhere in his mass of bundled clothing and said into it. "No snow accumulation. I repeat, no snow accumulation! Over and out Lanny."

Then Matt headed upstairs.

"Well, we might as well play a board game or something." Lizzie sighed as she closed the blinds covering the windows.

She didn't want to look at the small snowflakes falling outside.

She loved snow and this was just too big of a disappointment.

So, Miranda got out a board game and they sat in the family room and played it.

Mrs. McGuire came in a little while later. "Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Playing a board game." Lizzie replied.

"Hey Lizzie, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"Sure Mom. What's up?" Lizzie asked when they got into the kitchen.

"I'm making some hot soup and I just went to the store and got snacks and I can teach you this great facial recipe… anyway what I'm trying to say is, why not have Miranda sleep over and Gordo could stay in the family room with you guys until you guys go to sleep but then he'll have to go home. That is if their mothers say they can come of course. We have ice-cream and I can make cookies!" Mrs. McGuire said grinning.

"Mom, that's a great idea! I'll go ask Gordo and Miranda! Thanks!" Lizzie said hugging her mom.

Lizzie walked out smiling. "Hey guys! Miranda, do you want to sleep over? Gordo, you could stay until we went to sleep!"

"Cool! I'll call my mom and ask. If she says yes then I'll go grab my stuff." Miranda smiled.

"Me to." Gordo agreed.

"Our mom's said yes!" Gordo and Miranda said a few minutes later.

"Great!" Lizzie smiled.

At about four in the morning Lizzie and Miranda were almost dozing and still hadn't changed into their pajamas.

Gordo took that as his queue to leave.

He said bye and, then he let Mrs. McGuire know he was leaving so, she wouldn't worry and so she could come lock the front door after he left.

When he opened the front door he was met by a wall of ice up to the doorframe!

He ran around looking out all the bottom floor windows.

Yes, they were snowed in all right!

"Mr. McGuire, Mrs. McGuire, Lizzie, Miranda, Matt! We're snowed in!" He called loudly.

AN/ Thanks for reading! Now I'm only asking that you do this one more little thing, REVIEW! Please?

I love getting reviews! So please click that purple button and leave me one of those fabulous little things!

Should I continue? Did you like it? I am open to constructive criticism but not just rude comments!

If you do choose to review please keep it G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! 

Thanks! =)


	2. Making the Best of It

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ I don't think the McGuire's have a fireplace, but in my story they do. : ~D

Mr. And Mrs. McGuire walked in groggily a few minutes after Gordo's announcement, a sleepy looking Matt followed them.

Lizzie and Miranda, however, were as wide-awake as they could be.

"What do you mean we're snowed in?" Lizzie demanded.

"I mean we're snowed in!" he said.

Mrs. McGuire opened their front door, and gasped when she saw the wall of ice that Gordo had recently discovered.

 "Sam, we really are snowed in! Kid's, you go see if the power is working, I'll get the extra blankets." Mrs. McGuire instructed.

Lizzie nodded, leading the way to the television set.

They hadn't had any lights on for hours.

They had basically stayed up talking, and playing games by the light of the fireplace.

She tried to turn on the television, while Miranda tried the phone, Gordo tried to turn on the lights, while Matt checked to see if the computer was working.

None of them worked.

Mr. McGuire started a pot of coffee, and when Mrs. McGuire got back down with the blankets, she started some hot cocoa.

Lizzie sighed, "Well at least we have plenty of food. And if I have to be snowed in with someone, at least it's my best friends."

"Yeah. I mean, at least we have each other for company." Miranda nodded.

"And we have a lot of flashlights. Me and Miranda brought ours along." Gordo informed her.

"Good. I have a flashlight too. So do Matt and my parents." Lizzie said.

Gordo smiled, "Well, if this snow doesn't melt by Monday, we won't have to take Mr. Digs History test." 

"Good. I was not looking forward to that." Lizzie said, glancing at the fireplace.

The flames were starting to get low.

"We have a lot of wood, maybe we can make S'mores!" Lizzie suggested.

"I wish Lanny were here." Matt commented, from his place on the couch.

"Why?" Lizzie asked.

"Because, then we could hang out. You have Miranda and Gordo to hang out with. I don't have anyone." Matt replied ruefully.

"Well, maybe we'll play a board game with you later, if you don't bug me." Lizzie said.

"I'm going to go get some cocoa," he said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll go get the chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows." Lizzie said following Matt into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Lizzie greeted, grabbing a flashlight, and digging in the cupboard for her supplies.

"Be careful with the flashlight, once those are gone, we'll have to use candles." Mr. McGuire told her.

 "Okay. I'm getting the stuff to make S'mores. We're going to make them in the fireplace." Lizzie smiled.

"That is a great idea, honey! I'll be there in just a few minutes with the cocoa!" Mrs. McGuire replied.

"Matt, come on." Lizzie pulled Matt into the living room.

"Mom will be here with the cocoa in a few minutes. We can get everything set up." Lizzie said walking up to Gordo and Miranda.

"Cool." Miranda said, sitting beside the fireplace.

"Dad, the fire is getting low!" Lizzie called.

Mr. McGuire came, and put more wood on the fire.

"This is so much fun." Lizzie stated, separating the chocolate squares, marshmallows, and graham crackers into bowls.

"Yeah." Gordo agreed.

"Umm hmm." Miranda said, popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"This is definitely going down as one of my weirdest slumber party's ever." Lizzie grinned.

AN/ Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you liked it! Please let me know in a review! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
